Aguenta Coração
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Songfic JL curtinha para dar as boas vindas às férias... Espero que curtam, beijinhos


N/A: Songfic com uma música bem velha do Roupa Nova, linda música "Aguenta coração". CUrtinha, boas vindas às férias... Espero que gostem, bjinhos e boa leitura.

**Coração, diz pra mim por que é que eu fico sempre desse jeito**

- Hey, Almofadinhas... - Tiago puxando a manga das vestes de Sirius enquanto esta dava piscadelas para uma segundanista da Lufa-Lufa. - ... Almofadinhas, Sirius, cara, presta atenção em mim por favor?!

- Fala Pontas! - Sirius mal-humorado. - Cara chato, eu heim, quê que foi, seu empata love?

- Quem é aquela ali de costas?

- Quem cara?

- Aquela ali pô... A ruiva de cabelos cacheados que parecem cair como cascata por suas costas... - Tiago hipnotizado.

- Sei lá cara... Jeitosinha...

- Jeitosinha? A mina é perfeita mano! Olha aquelas curvas! Que... Que... Que... UAU!

Foi então que a ruiva misteriosa virou de frente para os dois garotos e eles reconheceram a face da menina.

- Hahaha, "UAU" é a palavra certa mano... Agora lhe digo quem é sua nova vítima a Lílian foguinho Evans... Boa sorte mano...

- Obrigado Black, mas eu já tinha reparado que era ela, mas não vou precisar de sorte... - E seguiu em direção à menina. - Hey, Evans... Evans.

A menina viu quem a chamava e, rapidamente rumou para o sentido oposto ao garoto, aquilo foi uma bofetada na cara de Tiago e ele saiu correndo atrás da menina até puxá-la pelo punho para fazê-la olhar para ele.

- Pôxa ruivinha... - Disse bagunçando os cabelos ao que a menina deu um muxoxo de reprovação. - Não me ouviu chamar?

- Ouvi. - Disse ela calmamente.

- E por que não falou comigo?

- Porque eu tinha esperança de que, se eu fingisse que não ouvi, você perceberia que não quero papo contigo.

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas para Tiago e saiu para junto das amigas deixando o rapaz hipnotizado pelo balanço dos cachos de seus cabelos de fogo e acompanhado de um Sirius gargalhante.

- Esse foi o fora mais bonito que eu já vi você tomar!

- Ah, cala essa boca.. - Disse Tiago só por dizer, ainda concentrado na moça.

Logo Tiago notou que não conseguia parar de pensar no seu "desafio cor de fogo" que fora como ele apelidara Lílian Evans, notou que estava hipnotizado por ela e que reparava em tudo que a garota fazia, desde como descia as escadas do dormitório, como tomava café no Grande Salão, até como a sua cascata de cabelos ruivos caía como uma cortina pelo lado de seu belo rosto quando ela se inclinava para ler ou estudar.

Logo ele percebeu que os foras que levava dela não resvalavam por ele como acontecia com os das outras meninas, não, os dela doíam como os tapas que, muitas vezes, acompanhavam os foras.

**Coração não faz assim, você se apaixona e a dor é no meu peito**

**Pra quê que você foi se entregar se na verdade eu só queria uma aventura**

No começo ele até tentou negar, com o auxílio de Sirius e a reprovação de Remo, teimou que era um desafio, uma aventura, nada mais que puro desejo carnal, pouco depois ele reclassificou como um sonho, algo como uma paixão platônica que se curaria com o tempo.

**Porque você não pára de sonhar, é um desejo e nada mais**

Logo ele percebeu que não era nada daquilo, que estava preso àquela rotina torturante de "Lily, sai comigo, por favor!" e "Não, Potter, desiste! E Já disse que é EVANS!", notou que, mesmo que fosse só para levar um toco atrás do outro, ele precisava falar com ela todo dia, toda vez que a visse e precisava vê-la o dia inteiro, pois sentia que explodiria se não fosse assim. Tá, com ele, ela era puro fel, mas com as outras pessoas ela era doce como o mais doce dos potes de mel do Universo, ele sabia que aquela doçura poderia ser dirigida a ele se conseguisse, algum dia, dobrar a moça e, puxa vida, como ele queria que isso acontecesse...

**E agora o que é que eu faço pra esquecer tanta doçura?**

**Isso ainda vai virar loucura,**

**não é justo entrar na minha vida,**

**Não é certo não deixar saída não é não!**

O coração de Tiago estava em frangalhos, mesmo que ele tentasse ser forte, todos ao seu redor percebiam que, aos poucos,, ele ia mudando, se tornando um garoto quieto, cabisbaixo, Sirius, Remo e Pedro agora estavam se preocupando muito com o amigo e, por vezes, pegavam-no dizendo coisas como "Coração idiota, por que ela? Por que justo a única garota nessa maldita escola que consegue me odiar e me desprezar tanto?" para logo depois ele mesmo responder "Por que ela é linda, perfeita, e aqueles olhos verdes meu Deus, cheios de expressão, vida, amor para dar, um amor que eu quero, que preciso ter só para mim, por isso e outros motivos é que preciso dessa garota para sobreviver!". Todos sabiam que Tiago fugia de compromissos, que tinha medo de amar, mas, ao que tudo indicava, ele estava, irremediavelmente arrebatado pela linda dona dos olhos mais verdes que Hogwarts já vira até então.

**Agora agüenta coração, já que inventou essa paixão**

**Eu te falei que eu tinha medo amar não é nenhum brinquedo**

- Pôxa Remo, por que eu tive que escolher justo ela? Você não tem noção do quanto dói ouvi-la dizer que sou um verme e que não passo de lixo para ela... Por que ela me maltrata tanto assim?

- Não sei cara, mas sei que seu coração escolheu ela e que agora você não tem mais salvação, lute pela mulher que você ama, mostre para ela o amor que você tem para oferecer, conquiste a garota, vai por mim, você não vai conseguir ser feliz enquanto não tiver a Lílian só para você...

- Coração burro, idiota, ele faz as escolhas erradas e esquece que quem paga o pato sou eu... Mas você tem razão cara, só tenho uma escolha...

**Agora agüenta coração,**

**você não tem mais salvação,**

**Você apronta esquece que você sou eu!**

-... Anote o que digo cara, ela vai ser minha!


End file.
